realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea Customization
'Getting Started:' *You can enter the zones based on our current level cap requirements listed below. *After level 30, if you zone into Port Jeuno you will get a cutscene "starting" the Abyssea quest. *Currently the cutscene is not required to enter any of our custom Abyssea zones. *'Traverser Stone' - Port Jeuno Joachim (H-8) - 'Used to spawn Various NMs inside Abyssea. **'Note: ''' You can only get 1 Traverser Stone during Firesday Weather. After beating Shinryu you will be able to get Traverser Stone once every Van day. '''Abyssea Progression: The Abyssea Missions are custom here on Jova. There are a total of 9 Missions available. Each Abyssea zone will have 1 mission to complete. :Note: '''You must complete all 9 Missions in order to enter: Escha '''Tier 1 Abyssea - Konschtat, La Theine, Tahrongi * Requires your active job to be level 90 or above. * Should have at least level 90 gear, and be in a party. This is not a lv90 soloable zone. :Start with Steel Bones in Abyssea - Konschtat for Tier 2 Abyssea access. :"Steel Bones: I am charged with assisting adventurers in Abyssea zones." :"Steel Bones: Before you can progress to more dangerous areas, you must perform a task for me.” #"Steel Bones: I need you to bring me a Balaur Skull from this location.” #"Steel Bones: I also require a Glavoid Shell from Abyssea Tahrongi... #...and a Briareus helm from Abyssea La Thiene.” :"Steel Bones: Once I have these items, I will teach you the magics to get past the Cavernous Maws to the next tier of Abyssea.” :"Steel Bones: Without these magics, you will be unable to enter Abyssea Attohwa, Misareaux, and Vunkerl.” *Once trades – get Key item RHAPSODY_IN_WHITE to enter T2 abyssea zones. 2927, 2943, 2929 for KI 2884 RHAPSODY_IN_WHITE :"Steel Bones: Congratulations! You have proven yourself to be a strong person. I will now teach you the magic needed to enter the next Abyssea zones.” :"Steel Bones: If you wish to progress further to the tier 3 abyssea zones, you must first prove yourself to my friend Gurdern in Abyssea Attohwa.” *Player can now enter any T2 abyssea zone. 'Tier 2 - Attohwa, Misareaux, Vunkerl' * Requires an active job of level 99 to enter, and the Rhapsody in White key item from Steel Bones. * You will want a full party and some good i109 gear for most of this zone. :Gurdern in Abyssea - Attohwa near Flux #8 begins the quest for Tier 3 access. :"Gurdern: Welcome Traveler. If you are here, it can only mean you were sent by Steel Bones.” :"Gurdern: I can grant you access to the next tier if Abyssea, but you must prove your worth.” #"Gurdern: From this location, I require a scale from Itzpapalotl.” #"Gurdern: In addition, I require a Cirein-Croin’s Lantern from Misareaux... #...and a Sedna’s Tusk from Vunkerl.” :"Gurdern: Once I have these items, I will teach you my magics to get into Uleguerand, Altepa, and Grauberg." *Once Trades – Add Key item RHAPSODY_IN_UMBER 2965, 2962, 2967 for KI 2885 RHAPSODY_IN_UMBER :"Gurdern: Congratulations! You have proven yourself to be a strong person. I will now teach you the magic needed to enter the next Abyssea zones.” :"Gurdern: My magics alone won’t get you inside. The Cavernous Maw will make sure you are level 99 and rank 9.” :"Gurdern: If you wish to progress to Escha-Zitah, beyond the Tier 3 zones.. you must first prove yourself to my friend Rielle in Abyssea Altepa” *Player can now enter any T3 abyssea zone. 'Tier 3 Abyssea - Altepa, Grauberg, Uleguerand' * Requires an active level 99 job, Rank 9 in any starting nation, and Rhapsody in Umber Key Item from Gurden. * Full i119 geared parties are recommended for this zone. :Escha Zi'Tah access quest starts with Rielle in Abyssea - Altepa :"Rielle: If you are here to see me.. this can only mean you want to get into Escha-Zi’tah.” :"Rielle: That place isn’t for any old adventurer, I can tell you that now.” :"Rielle: If you want to make it in there, you need to show me you can handle yourself against the tough stuff.” #"Rielle: Bring me a Dragua Scale from this area, if you can.” #"Rielle: I also need an Apademak’s Horn from Uleguerand... #"...and a Minaruja Skull from Grauberg.” :"Rielle: If you are strong enough to defeat those beasts and return the items to me, I will grant you access to Escha-Zitah.” *Once Trades, add key item RHAPSODY_IN_AZURE for Escha entrance. 3288, 3261, 3289 for KI 2886 RHAPSODY_IN_AZURE :"Rielle: Well… shit… I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to do it. A deal is a deal… here is an item that will get you into Escha-Zitah, as long as you are 99 on a job and rank 9 in your nation.” :"Rielle: Good Luck getting those gears… those are some mean old bastards in there.” *Player can now enter Escha Zi'Tah. Note: *Jova NM's have sometimes been moved from their retail spawn locations, look them up on this wiki for up to date information on spawn locations. *Jova has customized the 9 Abyssea zones. All NMs have customized drop lists, and have been adjusted to our zone level specifications. NMs may or may not have additional abilities compared to the retail NMs. *There isn't a time limit to our custom Abyssea zones. That being said, there also isn't a requirement on obtaining Traverser Stones in order to enter and maintain entry status like retail. *Veridical Confluxes now work in Abyssea zones. Please check Verdical Confluxes Jova Style for more information regarding their use.